


Husband fuckers

by NettlesandVanilla



Series: House cleaning collection [6]
Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: And straps in general, F/F, F/M, He’s into everything though, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Since Sean has some reservations that nobody gives a fuck about, Talk of Pegging, This is pretty much just a guide to how to not negotiate shit in your relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, alternative ending, and all that kind of good stuff, no actual sex though, under-negotiated polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettlesandVanilla/pseuds/NettlesandVanilla
Summary: Emily has a plan. Well actually two: first one should untangle the whole criminal mess. The other one should leave her husband and husband fucking best friend a mess, though the best possible kind.
Relationships: Emily Nelson/Sean Townsend, Emily Nelson/Stephanie Smothers, Emily Nelson/Stephanie Smothers/Sean Townsend, Stephanie Smothers/Sean Townsend
Series: House cleaning collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020306
Kudos: 11





	Husband fuckers

**Author's Note:**

> I’m guessing the kids are somewhere with the volume on the TV so loud that nobody is afraid of them overhearing or something. Other than that I really have nothing to say for myself.

Emily was a badass, no question about that.   
She was straight gin disguised as a martini, telling her boss to jerk off, wearing a designer suit and whispering she wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

Sean had been aware of that from the beginning. 

He had thought Stephanie was different. She was veggies disguised as desert, tunnel vision focused on her kid, and quirky socks with a nervous laugh.

So when Emily, leaning on Stephanie's kitchen counter with a cup of coffee for the hangover, told them she had figured out how to get all of them off the hook, Sean wasn’t all that shocked. 

Frankly he was just terrified enough to be really turned on. 

What truly tipped the scale for him was Stephanie's energetic smile, as she pushed her sleeves back, and said:  
”Well I’ll get the white board, I really find it’s great tool to figuring out all the little details”  
Emily wasn’t faced by this in the least, chuckling instead, and then smacking Stephanie's ass as she walked by, yelling triumphantly.   
”That’s my brotherfucker!” 

”I really hate it when you call me that”, Stephanie told her markers.   
”Aaaw, baby. Would you prefer the other woman?”, Emily was crowding Stephanie from behind, almost talking to her ear.   
Stephanie whirled around:  
”Oh fuck you, you were dead. Now let me map this out”. 

In pure shock Sean watched as the tiny polka dot clad woman turned back around, leaving his wife to drape herself on her back, hands, still holding steaming coffee, wrapped around tiny waist, chin resting on shoulder, muttering details and purring insults and dirty talk in equal amounts to Stephanie's ear. 

”For a husband stealing backstabbing bitch you are a great best friend”, Emily said.   
”Speaking of your husband, I think we broke him”, Stephanie turned to him, dragging Emily with him. 

”I think it’s you forgetting to put money in the oopsie -jar”, Emily said grinning.  
”Henry, are you feeling okay?”   
”Uh. Me? Yeah? I’m good, let’s just get this planned out”,  
”Are you sure, you seem really pale. Maybe I should-”   
”Don’t you dare”   
”Emily he really needs a glass of water at least”   
”He’s a grown man. You of all should know that”, Emily’s mischievous eyes were fixed on him:  
”Actually, I think that might be the problem. Do you think he’d snap out of it if we’d both fuck him?”  
“We really have to finish this first though…”, Stephanie stressed her lip between her teeth.   
“Baby”, Emily purred.   
“This was your idea!”  
“Don’t I get a say in this?”, Sean asked.   
“Not really”  
“No”   
“I mean really we should frame you”, Stephanie said, laughing her slightly manic laugh.   
“We really should. But don’t worry, I think instead we’ll fuck in front of you, but you won’t be allowed to touch”.   
“I thought you were going to fuck him, not me”  
“Do you doubt my stamina, baby?”   
“I was just really looking forward to that”, Stephanie mumbled.   
“I know what we’ll do”, Emily said grinning,  
“First I’ll fuck you, get the strap all nice and wet, and then I’ll fuck him, and then, if his really good, you can fuck him, and I get to take a fucking break, hm?”. 

Sean swallowed audibly.

“I’d say that’d make us about even?”, Emily continued.   
“But only after we finish this”, Stephanie told her, turning back to the board.   
“And I really don’t get a say in this?”, Sean asked.   
“Why, do you not want to?”, Emily asked, smiling quite heavily as she left Stephanie’s side, instead walking up to him.   
“Don’t want to watch your wife fuck the woman you fucked right after her funeral? Hm? And you aren’t even a little bit curious about how good strap proper little brotherfucker here gives?”  
“Emily!”, Sean protested.   
“Be good now, and you’ll find out”, Emily whispered.   
“But before that I need a proper fucking drink!”.   
“Upmost corner cabinet in the kitchen”, Stephanie said absentmindedly.   
“Sean, could you be good and give me the blue marker?”.  
There was a glimmer of mischief in her eyes, just enough for him to understand just how badly he had misjudged her.   
Should have known, from being Emily’s friend really.


End file.
